


Cigarette Daydreams

by witchboyway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Blame Infinity War, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, POV Third Person, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboyway/pseuds/witchboyway
Summary: Since Infinity War ruined all of our lives, let's just enjoy this nice sweet, Stucky and friends college AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sat wedge between Wanda and Sam. His sketchpad laid on the countertop in front of him.

"You'd think they could make these booths a bit bigger?" Wanda complained as she shifted in her seat beside Steve. Her accent was always stronger when she was irritated.

"If you wanted comfort, we should've gone to Burger King." Sam scoffed.

"I only came for the food, not the comfort. Although, the food is comforting." Steve spoke, without looking up from his sketch.

"I agree with you there." Wanda sighed as she gave up on trying to give Steve some wiggle room. Wanda leaned herself against Steve as she reached down to take her boots off.

"Really?" Steve complained even though he didn't mind. Both he and Wanda didn't know what personal space was.

"You try wearing high heel boots for a day." She sighed as she rested against Steve. "You know, you should draw me sometime. Put me in one of your comics, give me cool superhero name." She suggested jokingly. Steve mainly only drew his friends. He had a plethora of old drawings of Tony from when they used to date. Other than that, it was just random doodles and his friends as comic characters.

Steve wasn't like most artistic people. He liked sharing his art with his friends. After all, it was mostly his friends he was drawing.

"If anything you'd be a villain with that feet stank." Sam retorted. "Steve already drew me as a comic hero."

"He drew you in a bird suit. That's hardly a hero. He's saving his best content on me, and besides, I'd be a better hero than you." Wanda grinned.

"Ladies, calm down." Steve interrupted their bickering. "I save my best content for myself, none of you are special." Steve joked with a smile. Wanda hit him playfully on the arm.

"Jerk." She smiled.

The bell over the door chimed, signaling someone had entered. Steve finally looked up from his sketchbook to see if Tony had finally arrived. Steve was relieved to see him walking towards them, but there was someone else with him.

Tony easily read the confusion on Steve's face. Steve probably thinks this is another blind date Tony is orchestrating. He's wrong though. Today at least.

"Squad, I'd like to introduce you all to Peter-" Tony trails off as they stood in front of the table Steve, Wanda and Sam were sitting at. "What's your last name, kid?" Tony asked the boy quietly.

"Parker." The boy answered from where he stood shyly behind Tony.

"Ah yes, Peter Parker. He's a freshman, don't ask how I found him. Just know he looked lonely so I thought I'd take him in under my protective wing." Tony said smugly with a smile tugging at his lips. Everyone, except for Peter at least, knew Tony was exaggerating.

Steve went back to sketching as Tony rambled on about this kid. Wanda and Sam both gave the boy welcoming/awkward smiles.

"Alright, nobody jump up at once to welcome my son." Tony huffed exaggeratedly. Peter slid into the booth first, then Tony sat in beside him.

"First of all, never say 'squad' ever again," Sam started, using air quotes. "And welcome kid. Sorry, you got stuck with a dad like Tony Stark." He finished with a laugh. Tony gave a fake look of hurt.

"Rude, but I'll allow it." Said Tony. Steve shut his sketchbook and put in back into his bag that sat in between his feet.

"Where ya from, kid?" Steve asked. Most people that attend the colleges in New York aren't really from New York. Why does everyone want to move to New York? Who knows.

"Don't answer that," Tony warned as he leaned into Peter. Tony knew where Peter was from. He also knew if Steve found out where he was from a Civil War would break out.

Peter ignored Tony's request and answered anyway. He didn't know why Tony didn't want him to answer, but he didn't want to be rude and make a bad first impression. "Queens." He said proudly. Tony facepalmed as a grin stretched across Steve's face.

"Brooklyn," Steve replied. Before Steve could get too patriotic, Wanda cut them off.

"Change of subject," Wanda interjected as she waved her hand between them. She knew just as well as the rest of them knew that Steve was a  _very_ proud Brooklyn boy.

"If you were curious, she's from Siberia and Sam, who knows honestly," Tony said to Peter. Peter's mouth dropped in awe.

"Siberia? Wow, that's so cool." He gawked. Wanda smiled at him. He was a sweet boy. Wanda admired his innocence.  _Just wait till you're in your last year of college,_ Wanda thought.

"Anyway, I gave you the basic details of these guys. So, redhead is Wanda, blondie is Steve, and dark and scary guy is Sam. Don't worry, he softens up when you get to know him." Tony introduced. Sam gave Tony a sour smile.

"Alright, enough kitty talk. Steve, any luck?" Tony smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Steve glowered at him.

"No." He answered truthfully.

"What about that blonde guy from civics? He's cute." Tony suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that's a girl, Tony." Steve sighed.

"Well, I wasn't looking at the face." Tony grinned. Steve just rolled his eyes.

"What about Wanda's brother?" Sam offered with a grin towards Wanda.

"Absolutely not. You're a sweet boy, Steve, but no." Wanda interjected, scowling at Sam.

"What about that boy, ah damn what's his name? He plays football, he's in one of your classes, Steve." Tony snapped his fingers in thought.

"Bucky?" Peter chimed in.

"Hate that guy." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tony asked.

"I went to a football game last week. Bucky Barnes right? Yeah, he's amazing on the field." Peter gushed.

"Well, maybe you should try setting Peter up with Bucky then, Tony." Steve joked. Steve wanted to change the subject and fast. He knew he didn't have a chance with Bucky Barnes. Last time he heard, Bucky was dating Natasha Romanoff. Besides, he's probably straight anyway. The last time Steve was lucky enough to find a cute boy with short brown hair was with Tony.  _I won't get that lucky again,_ he thought. 

"Come on Steve, go for it," Tony begged. Steve shook his head.

"My brother is on the football team with him and Clint, he can put in a good word for you." Wanda offered. Tony gave an approving nod.

"I know you guys mean well, I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship just yet." Steve shrugged. The group fell silent.

Wanda placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder and gave him an apologetic look. "We understand, Steve." She smiled.

Once the awkward tension passed, Peter was the first to speak.

"Hey, you mentioned your brother was on the football team, what's his name?" Peter asked.

"Pietro Maximoff."

"No way!" Peter gasped. Wanda scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Peter noticed her visible confusion. "He's so fast. He's like faster than the speed of light, your brother is amazing!" Peter rambled on.

"Calm down kid, I'm sure Wanda can get you an autograph." Tony grinned. Peter's cheeks tinted. "Shit, I'm late for class," Tony muttered as he stood up quickly and rushed towards the door. "Have a nice day!" He called out as he left.

"Language," Steve muttered under his breath. 

~

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"I can see you standing next to me_  
_In and out somewhere else right now_  
_You sigh, look away_  
_I can see it clear as day_  
_Close your eyes, so afraid_  
_Hide behind that baby face"_

Cage The Elephant “Cigarette Daydreams”

_~_

The alarm clock on Steve's phone sounded off loudly. He groaned as he fumbled for the snooze. Groggily, he managed to get out of bed and get himself ready, so he wasn't late for class.

A sticky note was placed over the coffee machine. Steve rubbed the sleep from his eyes before attempting to read it.

_"Used the last bit of coffee. Sorry. - TS"_

"Dammit, Stark." Steve cursed under his breath. Steve wasn't a morning person, but to make matters worse, he had no coffee. He had about a half hour before class started, which gave him enough time to take a shower. Hopefully, that would wake him up a little.

Of course, Tony didn't leave him any hot water either. Whoever thought it was a good idea to share an apartment with Tony Stark, is an idiot. Steve Rogers is that idiot. At the time it seemed like a good idea. They were in a relationship, went to the same college and the rent was cheap. Fast Forward four years, Steve is deeply regretting his decision.

A cold shower didn't exactly help Steve wake up. It just made him cold and still tired. It was only his first class and he was ready to leave. That's the beauty of college. You can leave whenever you want, unlike high school.

The professor at the front of the class had just begun with his lecture. Luckily for Steve, he sat in the middle rows of the lecture room. Back here the professor can't see you doze off. Instead of dozing off though, Steve pulled out his sketchbook and started sketching Wanda.

He might meet up with her for coffee during or after this class. He wanted to have a rough draft sketch to show her. Steve knew she was only joking when she said he should draw her, but he had thought about it for a bit last night, while Tony was helping him study and came up with some good ideas.

"Hey, do you think Wanda would look good in a reddish jumpsuit?" Steve asked, interrupting Tony reading aloud from the physics book.

"Another comic character?" Tony asked, unbothered by Steve's interruption.

"Yeah, I see her as a red character. Like a scarlet red." Steve explained. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, red suits her." Tony agreed.

Steve zoned out the class and listed superhero names for Wanda's character. He had already sketched out Wanda's features, but he needed a name before he could start on the costume.

 _Red Bandit?_  Nah, sounds too evil. Steve slashed a line through that one.

 _Cherry Bomb?_  Too rock and roll for Wanda.

 _The Red Wizard?_ That makes her sound like an old man.

As Steve brainstormed more ideas, a small wad of paper landed in front of him. Confused, Steve unballed the small piece of paper. Inside was scribbled four words that made Steve's cheeks grow hot.

_"How about Scarlet Witch?"_

It had completely slipped Steve's mind that the people in the higher rows could see what he was doing. Steve internally slapped himself for his large handwriting.

Fuck. Without much thought, Steve turned around to see behind him. Sam sat one row behind him, but he was passed out asleep. Typical. A few seats beside Sam sat Bucky and Natasha. Bucky sat with his face propped up on his palm as he watched the professor with a bored expression. Natasha just had a sly grin on her face as she made eye contact with Steve.

Steve turned back around quickly. Had Natasha been looking at what he was drawing? He and Natasha used to be good friends in high school, but their friendship ended when they found new people. They occasionally talked to each other, but Nat had changed a lot since high school. It intimidated him slightly, but he still loved her in a platonic way.

Steve crumpled the note back up and shoved it into his pocket. He liked the name, but it made her sound like a villain? Steve's intentions weren't to make Wanda's character a villain or anti-hero. Maybe her character would be a superhero with a darker past? An evil past, but she turned good? Or maybe she was forced to do evil things?

Steve jotted the name down onto his paper, then packed up his things. He had a few custom ideas, but he needed a quiet place to focus. Maybe he could meet up with Wanda for coffee and share his ideas?

Quickly and quietly, Steve left the lecture room and made his way to the courtyard in front of the lecture building.

"Where's he going?" Bucky asked quietly as he leaned into Natasha. "What did you say on that paper?"

Nat smiled. "I gave him a name suggestion for his drawing. I used to come up with names for his comic characters back in high school." Nat explained. "He's probably just going somewhere quieter," Nat suggested. "You should go talk to him." Natasha offered.

"I told you, I'm not looking for another relationship," Bucky said. Nat just grinned.

"Whoever said anything about a relationship?" She asked in an innocent voice. Bucky's cheeks flushed. Natasha just laughed silently.

Bucky ran his fingers through his slicked back hair, a little self-consciously. "Does my hair look okay?" Bucky asked. Nat shrugged.

"You should grow it out, you look like you're about to be shipped off for World War II." Nat joked. Bucky just scowled at her. He will admit though, short hair was a pain in the ass to maintain. Maybe he will grow it out.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Barnes?" The professor questioned, which caused everyone in the class to stare at him.

"Uh, I have a- um, doctors appointment." Bucky lied. He could feel Natasha's disapproving gaze. She was a better liar than her. Even the professor knew he was full of shit, but he let him go anyway.

Nervous and jittery, Bucky pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket, once he was outside. Why is he so nervous? It's not like he likes this boy or anything.

From where Bucky stood, just outside the doors of the lecture building, he could see Steve sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Bucky ran a hand through his hair one last time before walking over to Steve.  _Here goes nothing,_ he thought.

~

Steve was hoping Wanda could come to join him out in the courtyard. He even offered to pay for lattes this time, but Wanda was in an "important class" as she called it. She even added a sad face emoticon. She and Steve were both elderly women when it came to technology.

Steve sighed as he began sketching out Wanda's outfit. He'll have to thank Nat sometime for the name suggestion. She was always good at coming up with character names.

Back in high school, when Steve was just beginning to draw his friends as comic characters, Nat was the first person he drew.

"I will say, I do look hot in black." She smirked. "So am I a villain?" She asked. Steve sighed in thought.

"Nah, you're a hero, but one of those heroes that's underrated and scares everyone," Steve explained.

"Hmm, underrated and scary, how about the Black Widow?" Nat suggested. Steve grinned.

"That's a good idea." He beamed. "Yeah, I like it." He smiled. And every since then, Nat had become Steve's unofficially name generator. But things changed once they got to college, Nat became too busy with sports practice and Steve became too busy with his studies.

Steve continued sketching Wanda's character, the Scarlet Witch.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked from behind him. Steve looked up and behind him. There stood none other than Bucky Barnes. Steve froze,

"Oh, uh- yeah, sure." He stammered as Bucky sat next to him on the bench.

Bucky didn't think this far ahead. He wasn't sure if Steve even knew his name. He didn't even know how to introduce himself. Then he thought of Nat. Bucky knew that Steve used to be friends with Nat. There's his stepping stone.

"I'm a friend of Natasha's, she's mentioned you a few time. I'm James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky." Bucky said as he offered Steve his hand. Steve awkwardly shook Bucky's hand. Steve knew exactly who Bucky was. Wide receiver of the schools' football team, the boyfriend of Natasha, and the boy Tony is trying to set him up with.

"Steve." He nodded. Bucky knew his name, but he didn't want to come off as creepy. "I used to be good friends with Natasha back in high school," Steve grinned. "Hopefully she hasn't told you any embarrassing stories."

"Not at all" Bucky smiled.

Steve wasn't exactly sure why Bucky followed him out here. Maybe Nat and Tony are working together. Steve wouldn't put it past them. Fuckers. He dismissed the thought though because why would his girlfriend try to set him up with her ex-best friend. 

"Smoke?" Bucky offered as he held out his pack of cigarettes. Steve shook his head. "You don't mind if I-" Bucky began, but Steve cut him off.

"Not at all." He waved as he continued sketching. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Bucky lit up his cigarette. It was a horrible habit to have, but Steve didn't really have any room to judge. Steve watched as the smoke wafted around Bucky's face in the morning sunlight.

He looked like a cigarette daydream. Without thinking, Steve scribbled down the words.

Bucky noticed Steve watching him, but he didn't say anything of course. Bucky was also guilty of watching Steve. He watched as Steve's small and nimble hands worked across his sketchpad. He had a small figure for a guy in his mid twenty's. 

After a few minutes, Steve closed up his sketchbook and placed it back into his bag. Bucky hoped that he wasn't leaving.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bucky, but I'm afraid I have to go." Steve sighed. Bucky did his best at covering his disappointment, but Steve could see a glimpse of it.

"Alright," Bucky said with a forced smile. "It was nice meeting you as well, Steve."

And with that, Steve left Bucky in the courtyard as he made his way to the nearest coffee shop. Steve would have loved to stay there all day, but the thought of a relationship so soon scared him. Although, he kept telling himself that Bucky was straight.

 _I don't have a chance with that guy,_ Steve thought. But the real reason Steve was leaving was that he wanted to capture the image of Bucky smoking in the sunlight. Sounded cliche. Lonely artist boy draws popular football guy. Steve wanted to vomit at the thought of becoming a cliche story.

Steve ordered his coffee and headed back to his and Tony's apartment and began sketching his encounter with Bucky. He had no intentions of showing anyone this drawing, so he tore the page out of his notebook and kept it hidden. 

~


	3. Chapter 3

Steve stayed up all night, perfecting his drawing of Bucky. He instantly regretted his decision of attempting to pull an all-nighter when he was forced to drag himself out of bed that morning.

"Come on Steve, it's late, go to bed." Tony groaned as he switched off the light that was placed on the nightstand between their beds. When Tony said it was late, you knew it was late. Tony was one of these guys that could stay up to three in the morning and say it's early. So when he said it was getting late, it was getting extremely late.

Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed the mini flashlight that he kept under his bed for times like these. "Why do I even try with you." Tony sighed in defeat as Steve placed the flashlight in between his teeth, angling it down towards his paper.

"Who are you drawing this time?" Tony asked as he rolled onto his back, turning his head towards Steve.

"Wanda." He lied, hoping Tony wouldn't ask to see it. Luckily for Steve, he didn't.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, don't be loud," Tony grumbled as he turned his back on Steve in his bed across the room.  _As if me drawing is going to disturb your beauty sleep,_ Steve thought.

Steve spent the night and early morning perfecting his drawing of Bucky. The cigarette smoke clouding around his face. It was like a foggy veil. The cigarette hanging loosely from his index and middle finger. Steve was in awe of Bucky.

Before Steve went to bed, he tore the picture from his sketchbook and folded it up. He placed it inside his sock draw because he knew no one had any business going in there. He loved to share his art, but this was something just for him. Besides, he didn't want to risk Bucky seeing it and thinking that he's a weirdo.

Steve got roughly two hours of sleep that night. In class, he was like a walking zombie, but this time he was caffeinated. Steve had to occupy himself somehow so he decided to work on his comic of Wanda. He would be passed out if he actually paid attention in class. That's why he has Tony.

"Hey, Steve." Came a voice from beside him. Steve looked up wearily to see Bucky standing over him.  _Thank god I left that drawing at home,_ he thought.

"Oh, hey Bucky." Steve smiled.

"That's really good," Bucky commented on his drawing. "Is that Wanda Maximoff?" He asked. Steve knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked. Bucky just smiled.

"She's Pietro's sister, she hangs out with us sometimes after football practice," Bucky explained. Steve's heart started to beat a bit faster. Wanda hangs out with Bucky and his friends sometimes?  _Why didn't she tell me?_ He thought. It's not that he minded her hanging out with them, he just didn't know. He found it odd she never mentioned it.

"Oh cool," Steve replied. Bucky nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Well, I'll see you around I guess," Bucky said as he turned to leave.

"See you around." Steve nodded as Bucky left to join Natasha in his seat.

~

By the end of the day, Steve had successfully managed to keep himself awake through all his classes by finishing his comic drawing of Wanda.

“Let me see!” She clamored excitedly. Steve placed the sketchpad on the table in front of her from where they sat mirroring each other. She gasped slightly, placing a hand over her mouth. “Steve, I love it!” She beamed. Steve smiled a little, trying not show how pleased he was with her reaction.

Before Steve could respond to her praise, the bell above the entrance chimed, followed by Tony’s voice.

“Alright ladies, spill the tea. How was your week?” He asked as he shoved Steve over to the wall. Peter slid into the booth next to Steve, followed by Tony. Luckily for Tony, both Peter and Steve were small, so he wasn’t hanging off the edge of the seat.

“Please dear god stop trying to keep up with the kids.” Sam groaned. Wanda was the first to spew about her week.

“Pietro dragged me to his football practice again, you’re right Peter, he is very fast.” She said. Suddenly, Steve remembered the conversation he had with Bucky earlier.

_“She’s Pietro’s sister, she hangs out with us sometimes after football practice,” Bucky explained._

“Dragged?” Steve questioned. Wanda’s cheeks flushed a bit at Steve’s comment.

“Well,” she began with a laugh. “Not  _dragged_ , I go willingly.” She explained. A smile stretched across Steve’s face.

“You never told me you hung out with Bucky’s friend group,” Steve remarked. Wanda looked as though she wanted to crawl into herself at this point.

“Yeah well, about that.” She laughed.

“Come on Wanda.” Sam smiled for possibly the first time this week, as he nudged Wanda.

“Alright alright.” She smiled as she put her hands up in surrender. “I’m actually seeing one of the girls on the football team.” She admitted. This shocked everyone.

“Romanoff?” Peter questioned. “She’s the only girl on the team.”

“That’s the one.” She laughed rather embarrassedly.

“That’s great!” Steve said, trying to ease the tension and hide his shock. He thought Natasha was still dating Bucky. Today is full of surprises.

“Totally great, even better for Steve because now his chances are one percent higher now!” Tony beamed. Steve thought for a moment before he allowed himself to speak. He hasn’t even told Tony about his encounters with Bucky.

“About Bucky, I’ve uh, talked to him actually.” He admitted. Tony’s jaw dropped in surprise. He didn’t think Steve had it in him to actually talk to Bucky.  _I bet twenty dollars he froze,_ Tony thought.

“I’m sorry, you did what now?” Tony stated calmly. “You didn’t tell me?”

“Thought I’d wait and tell the group.” Steve shrugged. It was the best excuse he could come up with at the moment.

“Well, I’m happy for you, St-”

“Shut it, kid, the adults are talking.” Tony interrupted Peter. Steve glared at Tony with a mixture of anger and disappointment in his eye. Tony knew that look, but he didn’t apologize. He would later. For now, he just patted Peter gently on the back.

“What happened? What did you say? What did  _he_ say?” Tony rambled off his questions.

“Well, I left class early and he followed me out. Not sure why to be honest.” Steve stated.

“Romantic I like it.” Tony nodded.

“We talked about dumb stuff really, then uh today he talked to me before class. That’s how I found out Wanda has been hanging out with Bucky’s group.” Steve explained.

“So it was just weather talk?” Tony asked disappointedly. Steve nodded. “Well shit.”

“Language, Mr. Stark,” Peter spoke. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Steve, leave my son alone.” Tony hissed. Steve just shrugged with followed by a small smile. “Anyway, Steve. Bucky’s single I think you should at least  _try.”_ Tony emphasized.

Steve looked away and nodded. Tony did have a point, but he didn’t even know if Bucky was even gay. “Look, guys,” Steve sighed. “I appreciate your help, but I just don’t think I’m ready for a relationship just yet.” He finished. Tony rolled his eyes a bit too dramatically.

Tony knows Steve better than anyone, and he knows Steve would be much happier if he had someone… Well, someone in the romantic field.  _Of course, he’s happy with us, but everyone needs a little special someone,_ Tony thought.

“You’ll figure it out, man,” Sam spoke. Steve looked at him and smiled a bit melancholily.

“Alright, I’d love to stay and chat more, but I got homework.” Wanda sighed. Sam slid out of the booth to let Wanda out.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to head back home.” Steve sighed. As he looked down at Tony, signaling him to move. He rolled his eyes and sat up.

“This isn’t over Rogers. We share the same room, you can’t escape me.” Tony called as Steve made his way towards the door.

“Wish I could,” Steve replied jokingly as he left. 

~


	4. Chapter 4

It was sort of a Friday night ritual for Bucky and his friends. Everyone piles into Natasha's dorm room and either get drunk or fall asleep. It's mostly Natasha doing the drinking, though. The only person that does the sleeping his T'Challa.

"Hey Buck, you alright?" Natasha asked as she plopped down next to Bucky on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Doin' good." He sighed. Nat gazed at him with one of her knowing smirks. "What? I'm being honest." Nat raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright I believe you." She smiled mischievously.

"Hey Barnes, how's it hangin'!" Clint yelled as he fell into Bucky's lap.  _Definitely drunk,_ thought Bucky.

"Good, Barton." He smiled. To be quite honest he didn't really want to be here tonight, but Natasha doesn't like the fact the Bucky lives alone in his small, sketchy apartment.

"Clint,  _Cliiint."_  Pietro whined from where he laid face-first on Natasha's bed, next to T'Challa.

"What Pietro?"

"Can you get me another beer?" He slurred. Clint stood to go get him one but Natasha dragged him back down.

"You're cut off buddy," Nat called out to him. Pietro is still celebrating their win last week against Penn State. If there is one thing Bucky has come to learn about Wanda's brother, it's that he can't hold liquor like she can.

"Aw come on man," Pietro complained.

"Shut up, silver boy," T'Challa mumbled as he lazily slapped Pietro.

"Sorry, son." Clint sighed.  _I'll never understand why he calls the Maximoff twins his children,_ Bucky thought.

"Alright guys, I think I'm going to head home," Bucky announced as he pulled Clint off his lap.

"Aw, why so soon?" Clint whined.

"Getting tired." Bucky lied.

"Alright old man, go home and watch your soaps." Clint sighed. Bucky knitted his eyebrows together.

"You do know you're older than me." Bucky pointed out. Clint didn't bother to give a reply.

"I'll walk you out," Natasha said as she followed Bucky out of the dorm. Once in the hallway, Natasha instantly sprang into what Bucky likes to call "instant momma mode."

"Come on, what's up." She asked. Bucky shrugged.

"Nothing, just tired from the game and all." Bucky lied. He knew it was pointless to lie to her. She can she can see through anyone's bullshit.

"You can fool them, but you can't fool me. Come on, spill." She demanded as she crossed her arms. Bucky just laughed. Only an idiot like Bucky would laugh in the face of death. Natasha's intimidating. "Is it because of that artist kid?" Nat asked. She hasn't talked to Steve in forever. It felt kind of weird saying his name when she hasn't even spoken to him.  _Maybe I should soon,_ she thought.

Bucky smiled as he laughed breathily towards the ground. "Yeah guess so." He admitted. Nat smiled as she rubbed Bucky's shoulder comfortingly.

"You deserve to be happy, Bucky." She smiled as she brought Bucky in for a hug. Bucky knew she was right. When was she wrong, really?

"Thank you, Nat." He said thoughtfully.

"Now go home, big guy. Rest up for Monday." She winked. Bucky just laughed and shook his head.

"Later, bitch." He waved.

"Later, dick." She smiled. Another ritual of theirs.

~

Nat told Bucky to meet her at her dorm before their first class. Bucky didn't think much of it at first, but when he arrived at her dorm he should have known what she was up to.

"It's gonna rain." She observed as they walked to class.

"Yeah, at least I bought a jacket with a hood." He smiled proudly as he pulled the hood over his head, smiling proudly. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Dork." She scoffed.

"Why are we talking about the weather? Why did you ask me to meet you at your dorm?" Bucky asked. Nat smiled.

"I knew you'd ask. You're not sitting with me today." She announced. Bucky stopped.

"What?! Where am I supposed to sit then?" He asked. Nat just smirked. Bucky's jaw dropped as he realized what Natasha was planning. "Nat no."

"Nat yes." She grinned as she pulled Bucky towards the lecture building. "Come on Bucky, you gotta talk to him to get anywhere."  _Again, she's never wrong,_  Bucky thought.

Inside their class, they climbed the stairs together but Natasha made sure Bucky knew which row he was sitting in today.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." He sighed as we walked towards the seat beside Steve's empty one.

"I can't believe I haven't thought of this earlier." She smirked.

Nat and Bucky were ten minutes early to class, so that gave Bucky a full ten minutes to have an internal panic attack.

Students started to slowly file in and soon enough Bucky saw Steve walk in with his friend Sam. Bucky quickly looked away and acted as if he wasn't nervous. Bucky looked away from the door to make it seem like he didn't see him walk in and then started pressing his hair down. He's starting to regret not fixing his hair this morning.

As Steve walked down his row, he noticed someone sitting in the seat next to his. Is that... "Bucky?" He asked. Bucky snapped his head up quickly.

"Hey, Steve." He smiled nervously, his voice wavering. Steve smiled a bit awkwardly as he slid past Bucky and sat in his usual seat. As Steve passed, Bucky noticed his clothes seemed a bit wet. It must have already started to rain. Damn.

"Uh," Steve started with an awkward laugh. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked. Bucky laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. Jesus, he needed a haircut. You'd think he could have thought of an excuse of sitting here while Steve was entering.

"Well, you want me to be honest?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded as Bucky looked back up at Natasha. Nat, of course, was looking away, acting oblivious. "Nat made me sit here. She thinks we should da- be friends." Bucky corrected himself quickly but not quick enough. This only raised Steve's suspension that Tony and Nat were working together.

Steve gave a quick glance up to Nat and laughed. "Sounds like a Nat thing to do." He admitted.

"Quite class, we're about to begin." The professor announced. Both Bucky and Steve were slightly relieved because they didn't know what else to say.

Bucky, for once, actually paid attention in class today. He wasn't trying to ignore Steve, but he didn't want to make things any more awkward. Bucky sat back in his chair and propped his face upon his hand.

Steve, on the other hand, spent class sketching Bucky. Bucky hardly looked over at Steve, but when he did Steve nonchalantly moved his arm in front of his paper, blocking Bucky's view. The last thing Bucky wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable. But after a few more minutes of burning curiosity, Bucky finally worked up the nerve to ask, "hey, uh- what are you drawing." He asked. Steve froze.

 _Shit,_ he thought.  _No way in escaping this one._  "Well, um- you, actually." He admitted as he moved his hand away from the paper to let Bucky see. Steve was expecting Bucky to be weirded out. Steve's just so used to drawing his friends that he didn't even give drawing Bucky a second thought.

"Woah Steve, this is really good." Bucky beamed. Steve pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You really think that?" Steve asked self-consciously.

"Yeah, of course!" He smiled. Steve's cheeks warmed.

"Thanks, Buck." He nodded, trying not to look too pleased. This time, they fell back into a comfortable silence as Bucky went back to pretending to listen to the professor and Steve went back to sketching.

There were about thirty minutes left in class when Bucky turned back to Steve and said, "hey, how about we ditch this place." He offered.

"But it's raining outside," Steve said.

"Little water never hurt." Bucky grinned. Steve returned that grin with one of his own as he through his sketchbook into his bag. This is what Tony would have wanted him to do, right? Well, he's not doing it for Tony. He's doing it for himself because he wants to.

Nat watched the two of them leave the room in a quick walk. She laughed to herself.  _High five me._

Outside it was pouring. Bucky and Steve's clothes were instantly soaked. Bucky quickly pulled his jacket off as he held it over his and Steve's head. Bucky hunched over and rested his arms on Steve's shoulders as he held the jacket over them.

Their faces were so close, Bucky could notice small things he didn't notice before. Like the way, the skin around his eyes wrinkles when he scrunches them shut as he genuinely laughs.

"This is crazy, Bucky." He laughed over the heavy rain.

"I know." Bucky smiled back. Steve grinned mischievously as he threw the coat off of them.

"Little water never hurt." He stated. Bucky smiled. Steve grinned widely as he pulled Bucky toward him. "Dance with me." He giggled. Neither of them knew how to dance, but neither of them knew what else to do.

They started to jump and twirl. Skip and run. It wasn't dancing but it didn't matter to them. After a while, Steve clutched onto his chest and hunched over. Bucky panicked for a second but calmed back down when he realized Steve was laughing.

"Oh god, I can't breathe." He laughed as he stood up straighter. Steve was significantly shorter than Bucky, but he didn't let that stop him.

Steve placed his hands on his hips as he focused on his breathing. He was breathing pretty heavily but he wasn't worried. He'll just take a shot off his inhaler when he went home.

"You okay?" Bucky asked with a smile. Steve didn't respond. Instead, he stepped closer and pulled Bucky's face down to his, pressing their lips together.

After a moment, Bucky pulled away and the realization of what Steve had just done was setting in.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized as he cast his gaze down at his soaking wet feet. Things were going so well.  _Why did you have to ruin it?_ Steve cursed himself.

Before he could put himself down anymore, Bucky grabbed the sides of Steve's and pulled him back in for another. Steve was shocked and so was Bucky.

They were both so afraid of going back into a relationship, but right now none of that seemed to matter.

As they kissed in the rain, both of their fears began to disappear. As they pulled away, Bucky rested his forehead against Steve's. "This is crazy." He laughed, mimicking Steve earlier.

"I know." Steve smiled. 

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't have much to say this update, maybe I will next time.  
> See you then.


	5. Chapter 5

This wasn't a date. No. Steve made that clear from the beginning. Well, to Tony he did.

"Here, wear this. It makes your butt look good." Tony smirked. Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Gross." He scoffed.

"Just telling it how it is." Tony shrugged. "Now hurry, he'll be here any minute."

It had been a week since Steve and Bucky's _"Notebook"_ moment. Steve couldn't keep his mouth shut until next week. So he cracked and told Tony everything that night. Of course, Tony being the blabbermouth he is he told the whole group within a few hours. The power of technology.

A knock on their dorm door pulled Steve quickly out of his thoughts. Tony glanced over at Steve, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I suggest you run to the bathroom and finish getting dressed," Tony whispered as he went to answer the door. Steve did as Tony said and sprinted to the bathroom.

Tony smirked to himself as he trotted towards the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to see how dressed up Bucky was.  _"Not a date my ass."_ Tony laughed to himself.

Bucky's grip tightened on the bouquet of flowers he was holding. He was expecting Steve to answer the door. He didn't even think of the possibility of Steve having a roommate.

"You must be Bucky." Tony greeted the nervous looking football star with a warm smile. Bucky nodded as he swallowed nervously. Tony stepped aside, allowing Bucky to enter. Bucky was dressed in a cheap and simple black blazer and slacks, with a white dress shirt and a black bowtie to complete the look. He even had his hair perfectly slicked back. Good thing Tony forced Steve to wear a suit or Steve would be extremely embarrassed and underdressed.

"Relax dude," Tony said as he patted Bucky on his very tense shoulders. "I'm just the roommate." Tony smiled. Bucky relaxed a bit. Tony seemed friendly enough. That's what Tony wanted him to think. Tony may just be a roommate but he can switch on his dad mode at lightning speed.

"But I will warn you," Tony started as he tightened his grip on Bucky's shoulder. "If you hurt him, I will not hesitate to hurt you right back. But I'll make you hurt in ways you can't even imagine, understand." Tony added with a sadist smile. Bucky nodded. Tony patted him on the back, with a sickly sweet smile. "Good."

Before Tony could grill him too hard, Steve stepped out of their bathroom, dressed in the attire that Tony laid out. Bucky's anxieties quickly vanished as he glanced at Steve.

"Wow." Both Tony and Bucky said in unison.

"Thanks." Steve smiled with an airy laugh as he straightened out his jacket. Bucky handed Steve the flowers that he's been holding. Steve smiled fondly. Last time someone bought him flowers was three years ago on valentines day, and it was from Wanda. She felt bad for Steve after the break up with Tony.

"You two should get going, I paid good money for that reservation," Tony said as he started to push them out the door. That was a lie. Tony only said he paid "good money" so Steve couldn't bail out.

Steve and Bucky made their way out of the dorm and outside to Bucky's parked car. But it wasn't just an average car, "that's a fucking Jaguar." Steve gushed.

"Not mine." Bucky smiled as he opened the passenger side door for Steve. "Natasha's." He finished as he entered on the driver's side. Steve wasn't shocked by that.

"She let you have it?"

"Borrow." Bucky clarified. "She wanted me to impress you, I tried to tell her you weren't like that, but she insisted. You know how it is trying to argue with her." Bucky explained. Steve could relate.

They arrived in the restaurant in no time. It wasn't that far from Steve's dorm anyway.

Before Steve could open his own door, Bucky rushed over to open it for him.  _I'm quite capable of opening a door,_ Steve thought.  _But I guess it's meant to be sweet._

Bucky held out his arm for Steve to link his with. Nat told him to be a gentleman.

Steve smiled sweetly as he linked his arm with Bucky's. Once inside and seated, they began to dive into small talk. They hardly knew anything about each other and now they were on a date.

"So what do you major in?" Bucky started.

"Graphic design and cartoons. My parents weren't too happy when I told them I was going to college to draw cartoons." Steve said with a small laugh. Bucky returned it with a smile. "How about you? I'm going to take a wild guess and say you major in sports?" Steve asked. Bucky chuckled.

"No, actually. I major in film." Bucky stated.

"Film?" Steve reiterated, a bit shocked. Bucky nodded.

"Yep, I studied film directors, how it was created, what goes into making a film, anything you can think of," Bucky explained.

"Why, that's amazing." Steve gushed. Before they could get into a deeper conversation, the waiter arrived.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?"

~

After a few drinks and little food, Steve became a bit tipsy, which wasn't allowed in the restaurant. Their night ended with being thrown out.

"But I didn't even get dessert!" Steve whined as Bucky lugged him over his shoulder and into the car. "Man, fuck that place." Steve slurred. Bucky laughed in agreement.

"It was a bit too fancy for my taste," Bucky admitted as he loosened his tie.

"Exactly!" Steve shouted. Steve shifted in his seat so he was facing Bucky. "Sorry I ruined your night." Steve apologized as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bucky's. Bucky's eyes widen in shock, but he didn't push away.

Steve tasted of alcohol but he didn't mind. Steve wasn't one to take control. Bucky blamed it on the booze. Steve pulled away but didn't look very fazed by what he did.

"I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry." Steve apologized as he turned his attention to the radio. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." He added. Bucky didn't know what to say so he opted for silence as Steve fiddled with the radio.

Bucky walked Steve back up to his dorm room before Steve said his goodbyes, Bucky spoke up.

"I had fun with you tonight, Steve." He admitted honestly.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Really," Bucky confirmed as he leaned in and kissed Steve softly. "See you tomorrow." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah." Steve nodded as he turned to enter his dorm.

~

_*Two months later*_

“Well, I’m just glad you two finally decide to call it what it is.” Tony began.

“A relationship.” Barton finished. Natasha nodded in agreement.

T’Challa patted his friend, Bucky on the back as he handed him a drink. “I am happy for you, Bucky.”

“Thanks, man.” Bucky smiled softly.

“You should be thanking me and Natasha, we were the masterminds behind this.” Tony gloated.

“Thank you  _both,”_ Steve emphasized.

A knock on the door pulled them out of their conversation. “I’ll get it.” Clint volunteered.

“It’s my kids!” Clint shouted as Pietro and Wanda entered the dorm.

“Hey, guys!” Peter greeted excitedly. Over the months he and the Maximoffs have grown much closer. They both know what it’s like to be claimed as kids from friends that are older than you.

“Hi, Peter. Move over, Sam.” Wanda sighed as she flopped down on the already crowded couch. “What are we talking about?” She asked.

“Natasha and I are just legendary matchmakers. Steve and Bucky are finally dating, not like we already knew.” Tony explained in his usual cocky manner. Wanda rolled her eyes at Tony’s explanation.

“Congratulations you two, I’m happy for you.” She congratulated.

“As am I,” Pietro added.

“We’re all happy for the lovebirds, but can we please watch Brooklyn 99 now?” Sam asked.

It’s crazy how two complete opposite friends groups came together as one. Steve has been the happiest he’s been in a long time. So much that he drags all his friends to the Friday night football games. Peter and Steve are the loudest of course.

Peter jumps and cheers for all four of his new friends, T’Challa, Natasha, Pietro, and Bucky. Steve, being the proud boyfriend he is, gets excited whenever Bucky makes a good play. Of course, Peter has to tell him what’s going on because he doesn’t know jackshit about the sport.

Tony was glad that Steve finally found someone. Ever since they broke up, Steve has been more reserved and quiet. Now that he’s found Bucky he’s much happier and less gloomy all the time.

Tony watched as Peter and Steve pressed their bodies against the barrier to get a better view of the game, considering how short they both are.

 _“Touchdown from number 42 James Barnes!”_  The announcer shouted. Steve and Peter turn towards each other a jumping and screaming as they hugged each other. Tony smiled softly as he watched from the stands.

Steve pulled away from Peter and looked back up into the stands, smiling widely at Tony and the others. Tony’s smile reached up to his eyes that hid behind his red tinted glasses. Wanda waved and returned Steve’s smile with a radiant one of her own. Even Sam smiled too.

As the school year came to an end, Bucky proposed to Steve to move in with him. Steve considered it, but he didn’t want to up and leave Tony alone in their dorm. Steve wasn’t ready for that advance just yet.

But maybe one day.

~


	6. Epilogue

_*Two years later*_

Bucky and Steve graduated from college roughly two years ago. Towards the end, Bucky offered to share his apartment with Steve. Steve wasn’t ready then, but a few months later Tony had moved to upstate New York. That’s when Steve had finally decided to move in with Bucky.

Now in present time, they’re moving into a house of their own.

“Who would’ve thought that I’d be helping you two move.” Tony laughed as he carried the last box inside from off the truck. Steve smiled soberly. He’s glad that Tony hasn’t lost his sense of humor. “Although you couldn’t have decided to move in, I don’t know a warmer season?” Tony shivered as they all made their way inside. He had a point. Maybe moving in the dead of winter, wasn’t such a good idea. Especially in New England.

“Blame Steve, not me. He’s the one who wanted to move as soon as possible.” Bucky chuckled.

“Hey,” Steve said defensively. Tony snorted.

“You were never one for planning. Anyway, this place looks nice. It will fit you guys well, but I still think you should have taken my offer.” Tony stated. Tony had offered to have a house built for Bucky and Steve, but they declined. Tony had already done enough for them over the years. Steve didn’t want to push it.

“You’re very stubborn.” Was all Steve said in return.

Tony shrugged,“you know it.”

“It was nice seeing you two again, once the place is all done, give me a call and I’ll bring over the squad,” Tony said. Steve hated that he still talked like a teenager.

“Will do.” Bucky nodded.

“Nice hair, by the way, Barnes. Fits you.” Tony complimented. Over the course of finishing up college and moving, Bucky had let his hair grow out. It was long enough to put up in a bun. Steve enjoyed the longer hair. Maybe a bit too much.

Once Tony had left, Bucky and Steve spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling in. They arranged and set up their bedroom first. They did other things they’re to that night…

The next day they managed to accomplish most of the house, although they did get sidetracked when they found their old college boxes.

“What’s this?” Bucky asked as he pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Steve knitted his eyebrows together out of curiosity.

“Not sure.” He admitted as he sat down next to Bucky on the floor. Bucky unfolded the paper to reveal a drawing of him, smoking casually. Steve’s cheeks instantly redded.

“Well,” Bucky smirked. “What’s this?” He asked more playfully. Steve smiled embarrassedly as he hid his face in his palms.

“It’s a drawing I did of you back in the fall of senior year. I left class early and you followed me outside, offering a smoke.” Steve explained. Bucky smiled fondly of the memory.

“Let me guess, you went home that night and wrote in your diary how you  _found the man of your dreams!”_ Bucky said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice, mocking Steve. Steve hit him on the arm playfully.

“No, jerk.” He laughed. “You probably did though.”

“Punk.” Bucky chided as he leaned in, kissing Steve softly. Steve reached into Bucky’s coat pocket, grabbing his cigarette carton.

“I think I could make a better version though,” Steve said.

“Are you calling past me ugly?” Bucky joked.

“Obviously not, but you’re long hair is certainly a look,” Steve admitted.

“Well, if you’re happy with it, then so am I.” Bucky smiled.

“You’re a daydream Bucky. My beautiful cigarette daydream and I’ve never been happier.”

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
